witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Nekker Contract/@comment-33548321-20180401124606/@comment-185.128.26.93-20191027124836
The first game was okay for it's time. Had a major translation problem, but that isn't true for the polish version. The combat was okay, though some enemies could stunlock you, most times you just needed to use the right styles, chose the approriate enemy, use some oils and elixirs, and boom, profit. The alchemy part was better as well, with the additional elements that gave differeing buffs. Really, the only time I was angry at witcher 1 was when it crashed, or bugged out (and when odo decided to beat me in dice poker 34 times in a row, while I beat sharpers in 1-2 games). On the other hand, I agree that witcher 2 is a hot mess. The voice acting is almost flawless (there are still times when the characters derp out, and don't stay stuff because they need to wait X time to shit to finish, and just stand there, all silent like), and the graphics are... better, but everything else is messed up. The combat is now fast and strong only, and there are times when it doesn't even matter, because you do "minimal damage". The active parry system sounds good on paper, until you have multiple enemies to respond to (I miss group style). You have to throw bombs, daggers, and twigs at the enemy by yourself, aided by slowed down time, but retarded out by unseeable target reticule, thanks to the "improved lighting". You can only drink 3-4 elixirs now, and they last for like 5 minutes, same with oils, and sharpening stones. The new targeting system is neet, until, again, you have to deal with multiple opponents, because even if your sword actually hit an enemy, if it wasn't your target, it doesn't count. The new evasion system is also a bit dumb, given that there is both space and double movement option, but it took a very convinient thing out of the picture: stopping the game with spacebar. Also, it turned from a ryth game to just button mashing, which is the epitome of retardation. Out of combat you will face this terrible UI, no option to change keybindings, which are all messed up, a non-functional qwertz system that doesn't recognize wasd, unreachable loot, thanks to misplacing the containers (like the sword rack in lorendo's mansion), and the minigames. Fist fighting has been retarded down to wasd bashing reaction game, the dice poker was spiced up with you throwing the dice, usually into space, because a weak toss will speed them up to that of light, and the arm wrestling... the frickin arm wrestling. Because hey, lets use a tool for 2D motion, in a 1D game, and make it "challenging", by not just shrinking the sweetspot, but also lag the cursor behind, so it will always be a bit delayed compared to the player's input. I'm doing a witcher marathon now, going through all iterations, as I've not played the series yet, and while the first was rather good, this one is just a mess I want to go through as quickly as possible. I hope 3 had reworked these fuck ups... it would be really sad for these otherwise great stories to be presented like this from now on.